


me and you

by lunaluli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaluli/pseuds/lunaluli
Summary: “我要将你拯救 逃离人类荒谬”和“就用我的双手 带着你走 不挣扎 只紧扣”
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	me and you

照岛游儿有一个浪漫的想法。

“我们去旅行吧。”

待缘下回家打开门，迎接他的并不是往常的“欢迎回家”，而是照岛这么的一句。

缘下见怪不怪，他知道他的男朋友经常会抛出一些让人接不到话的想法。他在玄关脱下鞋子后走过去给他坐在沙发上的男朋友一个轻吻，然后窝在对方怀里舒服地伸懒腰，才说：“不是说好了难得连续两天的休假都要在家里休息吗？”

“也不是旅行啦，我想去露营！在有很多星星的天空下露营！”

“唔…你准备了吗？晚餐。”

满腔的兴奋被贸然打断，照岛瞬间低落起来。

“诶…你都没有认真听我说！！”

缘下起身步向厨房：“我有啊，有什么事我们吃完饭再说。”

照岛不依，他拦腰抱着缘下撒娇道：“去嘛去嘛。”

对方只拍拍腰上的手，说：“乖。”

-

第二天的早上，缘下是被照岛的大呼小叫吵醒的。

“起来啦！我们要出发啦！”

舍不得与温暖的被窝分离，缘下打个呵欠说：“真的想去吗？”

一手拎着毛巾一手执起背包的照岛满脸兴奋：“当然啊！”

缘下挣扎地撑起自己，顶着一头乱发说：“那你带露营的用品就好了，其他的我昨晚就收拾好了。”

“昨晚？”照岛歪头想了想，“昨晚完了以后你还有精力收拾啊？”

此时缘下已经起来了，正蹒跚地走往浴室，闻言他一个踉跄，他背着照岛只露出泛红的耳尖，说：“再多说一句话我就不去了。”

照岛笑嘻嘻地回答：“好的我闭嘴。”

/

金发的男孩扭捏地伸出自己的右手，眼睛已经不知瞟向何处，脸红得似天上的绯霞。身穿校服的黑发少年站在他面前，不明所以地看着他。

“手，给我牵啦。”

男孩终于说出一句。

“噢。”

缘下把手搭上去，扣紧对方的指缝，笑说：“你说出来不就好了。”

“这样比较帅嘛。”

照岛挠挠鼻尖，他能感觉到那少年自手心传来的温度，暖暖的送到他心里。现在他的心跳，大概有，呃、每分钟1200下，好快好快，但他绝对不会说出来的。

“我们要去哪里吗？”

“嘿，”照岛自以为帅气地仰起头，“你想去哪里，我都会陪你去。”

缘下想了想，拇指似是不经意地摩挲着对方的手背，最后说：

“嗯那我想去图书馆。”

“诶？！”

/

这次露营的地点照岛选了在大海边。

两人到达目的地时已是傍晚，他们手牵手漫步在沙滩上，找寻着适合的地方。  
缘下踩了踩脚下的这块地，觉得好像还不错，便让照岛开始搭建帐篷。

在快要搭好的时候缘下问他：“为什么会选在大海旁边？”

“因为可以见到星星、太阳和月亮啊！”照岛兴奋地回答，“而且感觉听着海浪睡觉很酷！”

“照岛先生，”缘下把地席贴着帐篷铺在外面，自己坐下来后拍拍旁边的位置，“你今年多大啦？”

照岛坐下，依偎在缘下身边，说：“永远都是小孩子啦。”

缘下伸懒腰，舒缓旅途中疲累得不行的筋骨。眼前的浪花缓缓上前乖巧地打个招呼又羞涩地退回海中，金黄的阳光毫不吝啬地洒在海面。

“我们看完日落就吃晚饭吧。”

“嗯。”

/

缘下很少这样慌张，从他挂掉电话的一瞬起他的手便是颤着的。他来不及跟家人解释，胡乱换上一件卫衣便急忙出门。

照岛约他在附近的公园见面，缘下赶到的时候他看见他的男朋友低头站在街灯下，强劲的白光照在脸上让缘下完全看不见他的表情，缘下平复一下呼吸才走过去。

“怎么了？”

照岛听见了能让自己心安的嗓音，他抬头冲进缘下的怀里，像个糖丢了的孩子般双手不依地环着对方的腰。

“父母…他们知道了。”

埋在缘下的胸前，照岛低声说。

缘下了然，他说：“这样啊。”

公园里其实街灯不多，周围都黑暗无比。缘下往身后摸索，抓住照岛的手，安抚地拍了拍，与他一起站在那刺眼的灯下，说：

“会没事的。”

/

“我就说了不该走那么远的，周围这么黑我们怎么回去啊？”

晚餐之后，是照岛提出要沿着海岸线散步的。小情侣甜蜜蜜地牵着手一直走一直走，刚开始走的时候还有点日落的余光，走着走着便完全忘了时间，待缘下说要回去睡觉时才发现他俩已经走得太远了，完全不知道他们  
的帐篷到底在哪里。

“原路返回就好啦。”

“可是你刚才又去抓鱼又去捡贝壳，我们绕了几个圈哦。”

照岛打开手机的电筒，说：“你牵着我，我们一起走，就一定能回去的。”

-

流星划过天空之际，缘下刚好抬头看见了。他呆了呆，白光一瞬即逝，他问：“诶？是流星吗？”

照岛赶紧也抬头看，说：“哪里哪里？”

缘下像是刚反应过来般，突然大笑出来：“好像真的是流星诶，但是已经没有了。”

“啊…好失望！应该要许个愿的。”

缘下双手背在身后，说：“你现在许愿也来得及啊，流星不会怪你的。”

照岛停下来，闭眼对着天空一脸虔诚地许愿。完毕，他睁开双眼，见缘下正盯着自己，他俏皮地吐舌说：“不告诉你。”  
-

终于回到帐篷的时候缘下觉得自己快要散架了，他扬声对还在外面看星星的照岛说：“你再不回来我就自己一个先睡了哦。”

照岛赶紧钻进帐篷内，嚷嚷“我来啦我来啦”，便躺在缘下的身边。

照岛一条手臂搭在缘下的腰上，脸贴近对方的后颈。缘下几乎能想象照岛委屈地撅起嘴巴的模样，他知道那男孩想要做些什么。他调整一下睡姿，说：“不要，我腰很酸。”

不意外地，照岛哼唧了两下，嘴唇贴在缘下耳边撒娇道：“老公～”

缘下翻身面对照岛，似笑非笑道：“你忘了上次的教训了吗？”

照岛知道缘下肯转过身来，即是代表有戏了。他凑近轻啄缘下的嘴角，笑说：“今天周围很安静，都没有人诶。”

缘下也跟着笑起来，他撩起照岛的衣服下摆，熟练地把手探进去，抚摸至对方已半硬的柱状时，他不由一顿，说：“你懂不懂什么叫‘节制’？”

照岛情深款款，把手也伸进去包围着爱人的下身，说：“对着你，什么节制方法都不管用。”说罢便毫不客气地攻略缘下的双唇，对方的低呼被扼在喉间，同时也热情地回应起来。

帐篷内的空间狭窄，接吻间唾沫厮磨的水声霎时变得淫靡。缘下边拉下照岛的运动裤边迷糊地想，幸好昨天晚上有让照岛释放一下欲火，不然他今天肯定比现在更要忍不住。照岛放过缘下的唇瓣，转移流连至他的颈脖，不住地吸吮，留下一个个红印记。缘下的指尖缓慢而温柔地轻轻描绘对方阴茎的形状，指腹往下搓，指尖往上扫。照岛在他手下比平时硬得更快。他突然觉得有些不对劲，忍着气喘问：“其实你是不是有野外的癖好？”

照岛从他的颈窝里抬起头，狡猾地只说了一句：“嘘——别毁了今晚的兴致。”他又掀起缘下的衣服，扯起来让对方叼住它，自己则探头品尝他垂涎已久的地方。

众所周知，照岛有舌钉。周围的朋友都有问过缘下这样的照岛在床上是不是特别刺激，缘下从来不会认真回答，因为只有被舌钉服侍过，才能真切地感受到那无上的快乐。

照岛张嘴含住缘下右边乳头的瞬间，他本想用手捂住自己的嘴，可他还在撸动着照岛的手被对方也覆在自己下身的手给压住了，抽不出来，只好咬紧自己的下唇不让自己发出一点声响。他男朋友的舌头灵活得很，他不紧不慌地像小兽舔食般，舌头一遍遍地舐着缘下乳边的软肉，也不时轻咬，以牙齿厮磨那颗凸出。他又像吃奶般吸吮，他知道这是自己最敏感的地方，加上舌钉，软硬的双重刺激让自己忍不住挺胸哼出一句：“嗯...唔，左、左边也要。”

爱人的要求，身为另一半当然要尽量满足。照岛更卖力地舔弄左边的乳头，他感觉到缘下的下身也渐渐变得跟他一样硬。他暗笑，仍埋在对方的胸部，说：“亲爱的，你还有另一只手不是吗？”

温热的鼻息尽数喷洒在自己的胸膛上，缘下因快感而闷哼着，虽然不完全是在野外，但在随时会被发现的帐篷内做这种事已经够羞耻了。现在自己的胸部还要被这样舔来舔去，虽然缘下本人是很享受没错，但还是觉得要惩罚一下对方。他艰难地伸出另一只手去捻照岛的乳头，原本已在他身下的手则连忙扒下他的内裤，让对方已硬得前端开始溢出前列腺液的性器弹出来。掌心的温度高得吓人，缘下用拇指在对方性器的前端打着圈，又用指腹摩擦，坏心眼地用指甲抠在尿道口上。

照岛被缘下的举动刺激得一下咬在对方的乳尖上，他听见缘下一声小小的尖叫，然后喘着说：“照岛游儿你别太过分。”

他直起身来，放肆地舔在缘下的下颌，笑嘻嘻地说：“一起？”接着便双腿与缘下的交缠在一起，让彼此更加贴近。他的手包着缘下的，而二人的手又一起包裹着对方的性器。缘下略气急地回应他：“下、下不为例。”  
照岛在情事中的亲吻总是汹涌又热烈，他喜欢缘下较为丰满的下唇，他忍不住常常又啃又咬的，舌总要卷着对方的吸吮，他觉得缘下伸着舌、眼睛半合的模样最让他情动。

“我、我快要到了...嗯...哈、我，我不行了。”

缘下松开照岛的嘴巴，气喘吁吁地说。

两根被腺液涂满的阴茎紧紧相贴，照岛强而有力的手臂抓着缘下的加快速度地捋着，他自己也快要到达顶峰了。他忍不住地低声嘶吼，快感卷席他全身。高潮在即，他不禁挺臀，在缘下的手中模仿抽插的动作，顶弄着对方。而缘下也早已弓着身子，脸埋在照岛的肩窝里不住地呜咽。

“我们、唔，一起。”

照岛感到自己的身体开始绷紧，小腹收紧，高潮来临的瞬间他一个挺身，将自己全数释放在缘下的手里。缘下也是，在最情动之际他趴在照岛的肩上，低呼一声又一声的“游儿、游儿”，接着像憋气太久终于能呼吸一样，精液全喷洒在爱侣的手中。

高潮过后两个人脑内都一片空白，缘下攀着照岛的肩，还在气喘之中。他忽然抛出一句：“明早，要一起看日出吗？”

照岛随便找了件衣服擦了擦两人的手，然后把缘下搂在怀里，吻了吻他的鼻尖，回答：“当然要看。”

-

在浪声与闹铃的呼唤下，缘下醒过来了。

其实他睡得并不安稳，“下次一定要拒绝”，他这么想着，“是说露营”，他自己又加上一句。

他到帐篷外煮着热可可，顺便叫照岛起来。

“不是要看日出吗？”

照岛的金发乱糟糟的，他打着呵欠盘腿坐在地席上接过缘下的热可可。他轻嘬一口，示意要缘下坐在他身边。照岛把从帐内拿出来的毛毯披在二人身上，他们紧紧地靠在一起观赏日出。

起初并不觉得那便是日出，待海平线被镶上金线，海面镀上一层金光，天空引出一整片金灿的帘幕，两人不禁赞叹。

照岛看着缘下的侧脸，忍不住挨过去，与阳光，与他，亲吻在光明中。

照岛游儿许了一个浪漫的愿望。

日出与日落，大海与浪花，星辰与月亮。

我与你。

“我希望我和缘下力能永永远远在一起。”


End file.
